Chaos - After Insurgent
by RandomPerson007
Summary: Edith Prior. That was the name Amanda Ritter said would be her new one after she lost her memory. That was the lady who told them about outside the fence. That was Tris's grandmother. There are so many unknown answers to so many questions. Who do you trust in times of despair? In times of glory? In times of absolute torture?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi so here's my first fan fiction so please don't get mad if it's bad or anything. This is just what happens after Insurgent.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Insurgent**

Her smile broadens, and for a moment, I feel that I recognize her.

"My name will be Edith Prior," she says. "And there is much I am happy to forget."

Prior.

The video stops. The projector glows blue against the wall. I clutch Tobias's hand, and there is a moment of silence like a withheld breath.

Then the shouting begins.

I'm frozen into place, staring at the blue glow against the wall. I think someone is trying to talk to me but I don't hear anything. The shouting and arguments are lost in the back of my head until gunshots are heard. It looks like Tori shot the ceiling to get everyone to stop yelling. This finally gets me to break from my trance.

I look at Tori as she starts to speak. "Shush! Instead of arguing and getting into another war, just listen for a second."

Tobias gets up from my side and he and Harrison stand by Tori.

"Look, I understand your confusion and anger about this issue, but if we don't stop this quarrel we could end up just like the people in those pictures!" she reasoned.

"Confusion!? What is there to be confused about? Those people are dead because of what happened outside the fence! And we're supposed to leave our safe place just to join them!?" shouted a factionless man. "That _Prior_ lady was happy to forget about it for a reason!"

That _Prior_ lady was my grandmother. Suddenly I feel a lot of glares boring into my skin.

"That _Prior_ lady was part of an organization to stop what was happening out there. She helped form our factions so that we could go out there and _fix_ things." Says Tobias. I am grateful that unlike the others, he does not use my last name like a weapon.

There are more disputes about what will happen, but everything goes silent when another gunshot goes off. This time it is not aimed for the ceiling though.

I find the pool of blood that starts to form. It takes me a few seconds that it is _my _blood that is starting to form. I have been hit in the shoulder...just a bit off from where my head is. Evelyn is being held by the dauntless now. I guess she is the one who shot me.

The rest to me is a blur, I think Tobias and Christina run to my side to help, but there don't seem to be any people with medical training nearby. I quickly drift out of consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias's P.O.V.

_Tris!_ I was too busy trying to defend her family to notice Evelyn had her gun pointed at Tris. The recoil caused her to lose her balance and hit Tris's shoulder instead of her head. It is not like she needs another wound her it though since the one from before has not even healed yet.

Now the girl I love is losing blood in my arms and there are no hospitals nearby. Now that I think about it, burning all the hospitals was pretty stupid. I rip of a sleeve from my shirt and put it to her wound.

_Don't die Tris! Please don't die!_

Her pulse is decreasing rapidly, but the blood is stopping a bit now. I pick her up bridal style, still pressing her wound, and race to the trains. Luckily one is coming and I hop on to go back to the dauntless compound. Christina and Uriah jump out of the car that was after mine. Together we bring Tris to the infirmary and quickly get to work.

No one is here with us. They are either at the Erudite compound or dead. Silence fills the air as the three of us sit by Tris's bed where she lays stiffly.

_Don't die Tris!_

Tris's P.O.V.

I feel weak, my body is numb. I cannot find the strength to move. What happened?  
I instantly regret wondering that. The memories of the war, the video, and Evelyn shooting me suddenly hit me. Then I hear sobbing, it's Tobias. It hurts to hear him in pain, I force myself with all my willpower to reach him. My eyes open and I see him beside my bed.  
"Tobias," my voice comes out scratchy and weak. My hand reaches for him. Once he notices I am awake he grabs my reaching hand and looks at me with concern.  
"Tris!" his voice is also weak. I feel a pang of guilt knowing that I was the one to cause him to be like this.  
I frown and bring my hand to hold his face. He has been crying. I wipe away the tears from his face. "Are you okay?" I ask.  
Tobias chuckles softly into my hand. "You're the one who almost died and you still put others before yourself." He kisses my fingers and whispers "I'm sorry."  
I do not understand what he could be sorry for. All the anger I had towards him has gone, or I am just too weak to have enough energy to be mad. I give him a confused look. His deep blue eyes look sad now. I am about to reassure him that I do not blame him for anything, but I find myself unable to say anything due to his finger lightly stopping my mouth from speaking.  
"Don't strain yourself," he says. "You're body is still weak from a large amount of blood loss."  
I do as he says and give him a small smile before feeling his lips gently pressing against mine. When we part away he says, "I...I almost lost you...again." Tears start to form in his eyes and I cannot stand seeing him broken down.  
"I'm right here." I state. My hand squeezes his and I let him let his emotions out.  
My energy is almost gone and I am in a battle against sleep now. I want to be here for him just as he has been there for me. However sleep is starting to overpower me, then the door bursts open and I see Christina and Uriah running in.

**A/N: ****Hey you guys, I'm still thinking of how the story will play out. So if you have any suggestions just let me know ;) thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tris's P.O.V.

Christina and Uriah burst in through the door. I had no clue who else was here at the Dauntless compound; I assumed that the others were still at Erudite arguing. How long had I been unconscious for?

"TRIS! You're awake!" Christina squeaked. I give her a small smile then turn to look at Tobias. He stopped crying and I saw relief in his eyes. Then Christina started to starts to ramble. "You lost so much blood and we had no medical supplies at Erudite. And then you were unconscious for a whole day and Four got _so_ snappy like he was on his period!"

I can't help but laugh as Tobias's face starts to turn red. It feels good to laugh again, especially after all the chaos that had occurred. My face immediately goes into a frown as I recall the past events. _I just _have_ to remind myself of these things.___But then again, if I don't remind myself, then they will be forgotten. If I was not so tired, I probably would have blurted out a million questions by now. So instead Tobias just tells me to rest, and I do.

Tobias's P.O.V.

I noticed after Tris fell back to sleep that Christina was the one cracking jokes instead of Uriah. He just lost Marlene and Lynn, two of his closest friends. I guess seeing Tris nearly on her deathbed did not help. Tris.  
I turn back to look at her sleeping. She looks so at peace. Yet she looks so pale and dead from all the blood that she had lost.  
"Four," Christina says, "some others have come back." So coming to check on Tris was not the only thing for them being here.  
I nod to acknowledge her and ask, "who?"  
"Zeke and Harrison." This time it is Uriah who speaks. He sounds lost.  
I take one more glance at Tris before following Christina and Uriah to see Zeke and Harrison. Her eyes flutter and I can tell she is dreaming. She is so deep in sleep that I cannot tell whether it is a dream or nightmare though.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry last chapter was very short. I just wanted to get it out there. I actually have no plan for how this will turn out, so please bear with me as I try to overcome my writer's block.**

Tris's P.O.V.

"Finally awake now are we?" The voice that speaks is cold and infuriating. Jeanine.

"What do you want?" my own voice sounds harsh. _She deserves it though._ I hate her for everything she has done, for everyone she has killed. _Wait...Jeanine is dead._

My eyes search the room I am held in. Instead of the dauntless infirmary, I find myself restrained on a cold metal table. _Is everything Erudite cold and heartless?_ "For someone who had an aptitude for Erudite, you aren't very smart. You have been under a simulation since the time I first tried my latest serum. To think that _you_ could have honestly broken _me_ is an insult."

No! That was not a simulation! Tobias came to get me out of the Erudite compound, Peter saved me, Caleb got the information off of Jeanine's laptop, and Tori shot Jeanine. It could not have been a stimulation.

"Well then, it doesn't seem like I will be needing you anymore. Don't worry, your execution will be conducted in a more dauntless matter." There is a glint of mischief in her eyes as she says this. Then Peter enters the room with Caleb, who is holding what seems to be a serum. Before they kill me though, I need to know at least one thing.

"Four?" I manage to say. No one would know who I was talking about if I said his real name.

It might just be my imagination but I think Peter's mischief grew for a second at the mention of Tobias's nickname. "Probably with the dauntless making out with some _pretty women_." I know I am not pretty, I have told myself this many times. But thinking of Tobias with someone else hurts. The fact that he did not come feels both reassuring and extremely painful at the same time. _At least he is safe. _

I look at my brother who has remained quiet and still in a corner. His face shows no expression, just like the way Tobias's would at times. My heart aches at the mention of his name in my head. The first blow is directed at my stomach, then my shoulder wound, and finally my head. I have not blacked out nor have I let a tear escape me by the time they stop. I am expecting Caleb to inject me with the serum now, but instead I see some dauntless traitors come with guns at ready and a bloody and beaten Christina.

"NO!" I scream. Why her? After all I have done to her? She should not have to go through this. I struggle helplessly against the restraints to try and push the guards away. Then something strange happens. Christina gets up, carrying herself with ease, and laughs.

"You honestly think I would give myself up to save you? You are so helpless and stupid Tris! I didn't get beaten up, it's called the power of illusions and makeup! You shot Will and expect me to forgive you? Get real! Oh and by the way, on my way here, I saw your beloved Four making out with Lauren. I always wondered why someone like him would go for someone like you." Christina takes over Peter's job in punching me.

Al, Will, Caleb, my mother, my father, Tobias, Christina, I have lost them all. The punches do not hurt so much as the reasons behind them. "I'm. Sorry," I manage to croak. Tears stream down my face as they keep coming. I close my eyes and someone grabs my shoulders to shake them hard. Please, just let it be over. "I'm sorry."

I find Tobias leaning over me with a concerned look in his eyes. His arms are firmly placed on my shoulders, like I will break if he does not keep me in place. The thing is I think I will if he lets go. A quick look tells me that I am back in the dauntless infirmary. _It was a nightmare, just a horribly vivid nightmare._

"Tris?" says Tobias. I am about to say that I am fine, and that it was just a nightmare. But the moment I open my mouth a sob escapes. I clamp my hand over it in attempt stop, but I fail miserably. "Don't worry, the others are checking around for supplies. It's just me here." With that I break. He stays by my side as I cry into his shirt, and occasionally mumbles some things in my ear to soothe me. When my tears are spent, he does not press me with questions.

And I am very grateful for that.

Tobias's P.O.V.

_I shouldn't have left her by herself_. Seeing Tris break down hurt so much. The war had taken so much from her and corrupted most of the rest remaining. It had managed to break one of the strongest people I knew. I know she cannot talk about it now so I don't press her.

Now that her tears are gone, I lie on her bed beside her and hold her in my arms. I will protect her.

Tris wraps her arms around me and I kiss her forehead. "Sleep," I say. With that she is out like a light.

-

After a few hours, I slip away from Tris. She is still sleeping soundly, but I think I see her stir a bit. I go and get some food for the both of us, I just realized neither of us have eaten since the incident. As I go about, I see that people are starting to return from the commotion at Erudite. Everyone looks so glum.

Literally minutes after I get back to Tris's bedside, someone is at the door. Through the small space of the door that I open, I see an annoying old acquaintance, Miley.

"What do you want Miley?" I ask. She was a transfer from Erudite during my initiation, I don't trust her.

Miley gives me an annoying smile that most people would call flirty. "Well you are the only leader here at the moment, Tori and Harrison are still at Erudite. So don't you need to start helping the chaos in the pit?"

I really don't want to leave Tris again but I know as a leader I have to keep the Dauntless from falling apart (at least more than it already has). I take one more look at Tris before following Miley towards the pit. Although helping gather the dauntless back is a good thing, I cannot help but have a voice in my head telling me that this is wrong.

**A/N: Wow this was longer than I expected it to be. Well can you guys guess what happens next? **

**~RP007**


	5. Chapter 5

Tris's P.O.V.

I cannot stay in this bed for another second! Yet I still get out cautiously to avoid further pain. My stomach grumbles and I curse under my breath because someone might find me out of bed. Luckily though, no one shows up.

Tobias is no longer by my bed. _He probably went to work on something_. I think to myself. A tray with food is beside me. How convenient. I am still wearing my clothes from when I got shot. Slowly, I walk towards the transfer initiates' dorms to retrieve my clothes. There don't seem to be many people in dauntless at the moment, so it is easy to go unnoticed.

After a quick shower and changing into my non blood-stained clothes, I search for Tobias or someone I know for an update on what is happening. Shortly afterwards, I run into a conversing Christina and Uriah.

"Tris!" they say at the same time.

"Hey," _Damn it! My voice still sounds weak!_ I clear my throat before continuing. "So what the heck is going on now?"

"Evelyn is in prison, factionless are getting support from all the factions for now. The Amity think we are being 'kind' but it's mainly just to keep a tight watch on them. Either way it benefits both sides. Erudite has been analyzed by Dauntless and Candor with truth serum to see who is a traitor, who is a spy, and who is just a bystander. As for who's in charge, Amity still has Johanna; we got Four, Tori, and Harrison; Candor and Erudite are getting new leaders, Abnegation is being supported by all the factions, and the factionless are just being factionless." Uriah tells me.

I nod as the information sinks in. "And the world outside? What about that?"

"We will be discussing it next week as to what we will do about it." Now he just sounds like a news anchor man.

"Where's Four?" In Abnegation I would be scolded for being curious and asking so many questions. _But Abnegation is gone..._

This time it's Christina who answers. "He's at the pit doing his oh great dauntless leader duties." I chuckle at her melodramatic tone.

After letting them know I would talk to them soon, I walk over to the pit. I can't wait to see him. We finally have a few days of peace, and I want to spend as much time as I can with Tobias, just as long as the arguments stay away as well.

But once I get to the pit I quickly change my mind.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. I've been busy :( **

**So what do you think? Should I continue? Why do you think Tris changed her mind? R+R :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok sorry I haven't updated in a bit and sorry this is really short! I've been super busy :( I'll update the next time I get the chance**

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

All the ruckus in the pit started to get on my nerves. Usually I would be fine with it, but since so many people are asking me what is going to happen – when I don't even really know myself – and there are so many interruptions that I can't get five words in, I can't stand it! I need to get out of here, or at least as far away as I can. I probably can't leave just yet with all the people here.

Instead I sit by the chasm, where Tris and I had our first kiss. It feels as if that was years ago, yet I don't think it has even been a year. Whilst staring into the abyss, a soft hand falls on my shoulders and I smile thinking that it is Tris. Then lips crush against mine.

But they aren't her lips.

I scowl, quickly pull away, and get up seeing Miley with a stupid idiotic grin on her face. In the corner of my eye I see Tris with a pained yet furious look.

Oh crap.

**A/N: Btw nice guess Guest :) Dead on! R+R plz ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Tris's P.O.V.

That slimy little-! How _dare_ she kiss _my_ Tobias!? It hurt to see Tobias smile when she went to kiss him, but by looking at his scowl and how he pushed her away very quickly, I'm guessing he didn't know it was her. _He probably thought it was you_ says the voice in my head. Finally I agree with it.

But that slut will not get away with this. I walk towards them with purpose in my strides and fury in my eyes. She notices me a gives me a stupid grin. _Oh how I'd love to smack that stupid grin off her face!_

And I do.

First I slap her hard against her cheek, then punch her gut, and finally swing at her nose. I'm pretty sure I broke it, but at least that she doesn't have that stupid grin anymore.

"Tris, I can ex–"Tobias starts but I cut him off.

"Save it," the anger is out of me and is now replaced by annoyance. "Don't worry I saw what happened, I'm not mad at you. But _she_ needed that."

Tobias exhales in relief and smiles a bit. "I couldn't agree with you any more."

**A/N: Sorry I haven't update in ages and this is pretty short. I'm having some writers block and am not so sure if I will continue this story.**


End file.
